Sanctuary
by Faeleia
Summary: Ichigo has started a rumor about Byakuya having a girlfriend.And now,everyone wants to meet her.When Byakuya is pressed into bringing her to a party,an unknown woman falls into the picture,and makes his already complicated situation more complex.ByaxHis


Author's Note: So yeah! I'm kinda back. hehe. But now I'm doing Byakuya and Hisana, I just lurve this couple (squeals). And Byakuya's reall HAWT. Uh…the story might seem rushed. I'll try my best to put in more details Just hope you guys will have fun reading and I'd appreciate reviews. And also, Byakuya will be OOC to some extent. This is an AU, and Rukia is blood-related to Byakuya. She is his sister, and Hisana is just a random person who looks like her.. So that's about it I guess.

Summary: Ichigo has started a rumor about Byakuya having a girlfriend. And now, everyone wants to meet her. When Byakuya is pressed into bringing her to a party, an unknown woman falls into the picture, and makes his already complicated situation more complex.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously…I do not own Bleach…I do wish to own Byakuya. This will be the only disclaimer for the entire story

* * *

**_Sanctuary_**

By:

_Faeleia_

* * *

Chapter 1

**Rumors**

* * *

'_How I'd like to show that __**Substitute Shinigami**__…' _The captain of the sixth squad thought with hidden vengeance. He really didn't care but he was tired of ignoring _everyone's _whispers about him or the abrupt silence of his squad HQ whenever he enters.

Ichigo, the good for nothing Substitute Shinigami, had spread the rumor a week ago—coincidentally the day when he had said that he'd think about giving his blessings to both he and his beloved baby sister—and now everyone, including Yamamoto-sotaichou, wanted to meet **her**. It was almost like they couldn't believe that a cold-hearted person like Byakuya could ever have a girl. Rangiku, who had gotten permission from the Captain-Commander to have a party at the quad next week, also added to the problem. She had invited Byakuya and his _girlfriend. _

"Taichou!" Renji was running towards him, an incredibly annoying aura of joy radiating from his red-headed fukutaichou. It wasn't that he despised the world that much, it was just Renji's happiness and eccentricity was far greater than his usual self.

'_I am not going to like this'_

"What is it Abarai?" Byakuya asked when his vice-captain came to a halt in front of him.

Renji made a quick bow. "Taichou…It would be an honor to finally meet _her_"

Byakuya quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow in response. The strange behavior of his vice-captain puzzled him. And who was he referring to?

It only took five seconds for Byakuya to finally realize what Renji was talking about.

"There is no 'her' Renji. You should know better" He replied nonchalantly, flipping his heirloom scarf over his shoulder and walking pass him.

Renji immediately stood erect, and followed his superior with a look of wonder.

"Really? Ichigo said you'd be bringing her to the party" He said bewildered.

Byakuya felt a vein in his head twitch…

'_Kurosaki'_

Renji must've sensed his sudden change because he quickly stepped backward from his captain.

"But, I get it if you want to keep it a secret. You know, a surprise…" Renji said, as he felt his captain's reiatsu increasing by the second.

"Just how many people did Kurosaki share this information with?" He asked, not bothering to look at his frightened subordinate.

"Uhmm…Just me and Rangiku" He replied, but that only made Byakuya flare.

"Rangiku Matsumoto…How…creative" Byakuya said, his voice hard as steel. He knew he could no longer do anything about it. Renji and Rangiku had the biggest mouths and the loudest voice in all of Soul Society. They would only need a few minutes to spread the word to every corner of Seireitei.

He sighed in disbelief as another memory of a rumor involving him played in the compact theater of his mind. He could remember it well, a rumor started by Rangiku a few years back. He knew she must've overheard something and twisted the tiny details of information she gathered into one extravagant tall tale. She had said that Byakuya had a little rendezvous with Unohana-taichou and things got out of hand. Of course, that meant 'something' happened between them. If the 4th division captain hadn't learned of it and straightened things out, Byakuya would have murdered Rangiku.

It wasn't really much, but Byakuya wished he did have a girl to bring at the party just to show Ichigo and everyone else for that matter that he could get back at whatever is thrown at him. Of course, he could always bribe some girl but that could soon lead to blackmail and other problems. He could also simply not attend the party but that would only make Ichigo feel even better and probably start another rumor. But there was just no way he could get a girlfriend in about a week.

"Stop the nonsense Abarai. I expect your reports in my desk at six pm." Byakuya said, averting the subject. "If I hear another word about this nonexistent girlfriend of mine from you, I would make sure you never set foot on the Gotei 13 again…and Seireitei" He never really liked using his position and nobility to scare other people, but this was justifiable. Not only were they disrespecting him, they were also emasculating him. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Later that afternoon, Byakuya sat in his office deciding that he would just skip the party. One loss wouldn't hurt much. Sooner or later, Rukia would make Ichigo admit that it was just a rumor anyway. Or if she won't, though he highly doubt it, Byakuya would make him…using both his Bankai and his position in Soul Society. That sounded like a good idea.

"Nii-sama?" A voice broke him out of his murderous scheme to rid of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia…" He simply said, and the raven-haired woman stepped into his office.

At the sound and sight of his baby sister, murdering Ichigo seemed like a bad idea. It would only break his sister's heart, and he would never forgive anyone who would hurt her…even if it meant giving Ichigo the pleasure of seeing him succumb.

Byakuya frowned inwardly. He was stuck in a stupid catch 22. Kill the man and hurt your sister and end up blaming yourself. Don't kill the man and end up giving the stupid bastard and everyone who dared cross the line again the pleasure of seeing you yield into something so low.

"Can I talk to you for a while?" She said almost like a whisper.

"Of course…" She bowed lightly and sat at one of the chairs across from his brother. "What bothers you?" Byakuya said, quickly getting to the point.

Rukia cringed at her brother's frankness. Not that she was not used to this, but still, the thought of having to say this to his older brother frightened her.

"You know that I am not the Kuchiki Head whenever we talk" He said when her silence started to bother him.

"I know nii-sama. It's just that…" She stopped, avoiding her older brother's gaze. "Please forgive Ichigo."

Byakuya stared at her, stunned. Was she begging him to forgive that diabolical and insufficient man?!

"He's just upset…" She quickly added.

"He's impatient…" The Kuchiki head said in response.

"He doesn't know what he is doing…"

"He cares not for the people you care for…"

"He's just…Ichigo"

"He's doesn't deserve you"

They were both silent for a while. And Byakuya was starting to feel regretful for telling her that he doesn't deserve her. It wasn't like it was not true. In fact it is true. Rukia was from a higher status, and Ichigo…well… for one he was a human and secondly, he was just a…

"Substitute Shinigami? Is that it?" Rukia finally spoke, bitterness and suppressed anger evident in her voice.

"You're from the Kuchiki Clan, your status is higher than his. You should only choose people equal to your level…"

"No! Equal to YOUR level. I love Ichigo…"

"You love a bastard."

Pain shot across Rukia's face, but Byakuya kept his stoic demeanor even though the pang of guilt was already rapidly vibrating in his chest. He knew whatever was transpiring within the four walls of his office, and whatever words he would speak…he would regret them later.

"You love someone who enjoys spreading rumors and shaming others. And the fact that the rumor involves the captain of the sixth division…your brother…and most of all the leader of your clan, why can't he and you give me the doubt of giving my blessing?..." Byakuya stopped and looked at Rukia, her eyes tearful.

"I was your brother for seventy years. You are my family. That is seventy birthdays, seventy Christmas's, and in one day I am supposed to give him my sister and end the family I love and protected for seventy years? A person doesn't do that, not without a little hesitation. I'm entitled to a little uncertainty here. Just a moment to understand the magnitude of what it means to not be able to comfort my sister when she has bad dreams, or be able to receive those short and yet meaningful messages in my desk. I am entitled to at least one moment of painful doubt and a little understanding from you and Ichigo would be nice. I'm about to give him my baby sister. How could he possibly believe that I could easily let that go?"

Tears now freely ran Rukia's cheeks, a smile on her lips.

"Byakuya-nii" She whispered. Rukia ran to him and hugged her brother. "Gomen Byakuya-nii" She buried her face in his chest, and cried harder. "Just because I'm marrying Ichigo doesn't mean I would no longer be your sister."

Byakuya placed his cheek atop his sister's head and said, "I know. I'm just being too overprotective again. I apologize."

Byakuya heard Rukia chuckle and that made him smile.

At the very least, he was able to let out everything and things could've gone worst.

* * *

"Don't you think it's a little too early for marriage, Takako?" Hisana asked softly as she looked at the beautiful engagement ring she wore. Her amethyst eyes filled with raw hesitation.

She looked up from the ring and at the man across from her. Ikuru Takako, third seat of the Third Division, a member of a high class family from Junrinan, and the love of her life. He had his hair up until his collarbone, it was charcoaled color and it even puts her hair to shame, and his eyes, a magnificent color blue.

He was perfect, and she knew it. Not only was he good-looking, he also had a great personality to match it. Hisana often dreamed of having small children. All of them with eyes like his, and all of them bearing his great qualities. And she was contented with that, she was happy and contented even if their kids didn't take after her.

"Everything's been made ready, Hisana. I asked you to marry me weeks ago," Takako said as he paid the bill for their dinner. "I don't think it will be such a good idea to call it off now. But if you think so, maybe…"

Hisana shook her head and said, "No, you're right. I guess I should have thought about it before I said yes." She smiled and murmured, "But never mind. It doesn't matter much. I love you."

"I love you, too, Is," Takako replied with a smile as he stood up from his seat. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"No, I was thinking of visiting my father at the medical ward tonight," she said. "I haven't been to see him all week." Takako looked at her first and she added, "Don't say it doesn't make a difference whether I visit him or not because he isn't even going to know I'm there."

"I know, I know," Takako said. "I'll take you to the hospital then."

It was just a short walk from the restaurant to the hospital. Hisana and Takako walked hand in hand as the maneuvered their way through the pack of people. A few more yards and they would reach the hospital; it was in the boundary between the first district and the second district. The particular area was dimly lit, and vegetation was heavy. Tall trees now surrounded the couple as they made their way to the comforting light of the hospital. Takako felt Hisana tighten her grip into his arm. He looked down at her from his side and kissed her cheek and said, "I love you…I won't let anything happen"

"Oh crap…" Takako hissed, as a hell butterfly managed to flutter its way to them.

"What is it?" Hisana asked, as she stared at both the butterfly and Takako. But her query fell on deaf ears as Takako was intently communicating with it.

"I'm sorry Hisana. I need to go. Third Squad business. Emergency Mission to the real world."

Hisana nodded sadly. She knew this would happen; knew that this would _constantly _happen. But she understood him…or rather tries to understand him. She knew Takako, she knew how important this is to him…and to his family.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said, as she refused to look up.

Hisana nodded again, her eyes fixed on her shoes that suddenly became more interesting. "I told you I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it." She said, looking up to him now.

"I know. Doesn't change the fact that I still love you" He replied smiling slightly as her frown turned upside down. "Tomorrow then?"

She nodded with a full smile now. "Tomorrow." She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips. "Be careful"

Takako nodded, kissed her on the forehead and shunpo-ed back to Seireitei.

Hisana watched him, and sighed haplessly when his form disappeared. A breeze blew, and she tightened her robe around her as the chilly air wrapped her petite figure. The raven-haired woman turned towards the path to the hospital and started on her stride once again.

At Takako's leave, the forest suddenly became more eerie and cold. She suddenly wished that she had just let Takako take her home. The streets were safer than these woods. Hisana hastened her steps when she heard voices, that meant she was nearing the hospital.

'_A few more steps and…'_ But before she could walk out of the forest, embodied hands from behind her suddenly yanked her deeper into the woods. The hands were around her mouth, and two new pairs of hands grabbed her arms.

A few short strides and she knew they were deeper in the forest. They stopped abruptly, the man with the hands around her mouth pushed her to the ground while the other two restrained her. She was kicking around, she wanted to scream, yet her voice failed her.

"Please…" She managed to whimper. "Take everything. Take my money. Just please, spare me…" She said in a croaked voice.

"I bet you taste good" The man standing above her said. His companions chuckled in agreement.

"Save some for us" One of them said.

Hisana felt the hot stinging tears building up behind her eyes. "Please…don't…" She begged. But her plea fell in deaf ears as the man started to tear her kimono. She fought, she squirmed but her attempts were all futile. They were far stronger than she was. Tears now freely rolled down her cheeks.

The man had finished removing her kimono, now exposing her perfectly carved body to their wicked eyes.

"Damn! We hit the jackpot!" One of them yelled in excitement.

'_Takako…please…Takako…I need you…'_

* * *

Another mass of hollows swarmed near the tenth district of Soul Society. The sixth division was assigned to clean the mess up. It had been a few days since the last hollow attack, and it also had been a while since Byakuya got out of Seireitei, so he was more than happy to oblige the command of the commander-general. Not that he ever disobeyed, but most of the time he found them rather boring.

"Good work. Head back to Seireitei." He ordered his subordinates. "Renji, assist the injured and go to the fourth division if you deemed it necessary"

"Hai" Renji answered, walking towards some of the new recruits and helping them up.

As captain, Byakuya waited for his men to finish up helping their fellow members to get up. When everything was cleared up, he sheathed his sword, and turned towards the direction back to Seireitei. He took his time in flash stepping back. He wanted to enjoy the few minutes of solace, and he knew he would not have another opportunity like this again, besides, the rumor and his conversation with Rukia earlier was already taking its toll on him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he neared the first district.

Byakuya's moment of silence was interrupted by some men who started shouting at each other not far from him. He had thought he was alone because it was pretty late at night. Byakuya was just about to shunpo away when he realized that these men had kidnapped someone.

Should he stay and help?

No, he didn't care, anyway, right?

But he stopped, and stood there and listened.

"Please…" A soft voice managed to whimper. "Take everything. Take my money. Just please, spare me…"

"I bet you taste good" A voice full of malice said. His companions chuckled in agreement.

"Save some for us" Another voice said.

A few moments of silence passed, and all Byakuya could hear was the sound of crickets and the sound of clothing being ripped.

"Damn! We hit the jackpot!" One of them yelled in excitement.

'_I don't care…' _Byakuya thought. _'But…'_ An image of his sister ran through his mind. What if, it was her sister being raped down there? What if, someone also overheard this conversation and decided not to help her? Anger boiled in the Sixth Division Captain's bloodstream. He ran towards the men, who were shrouded in shadows, Senbonzakura in his hands.

"What do you want?!" The man standing screamed when he saw him.

"His from the Gotei 13". One of the man holding the woman's hand said.

Byakuya saw her, she was naked. Her hair the same color as his. Her eyes a brilliant color of amethyst were filled with sadness and fear.

"Please…help" She whispered.

They way she said it, and the way her eyes looked, it only made him think of one person…

"Rukia…" He whispered in shock. Rage surged through him, and a sudden wave of reiatsu made the three men drop to their knees. In a second he had killed one of the men by just releasing a large amount of reiatsu, but he saw what this was doing to his baby sister. He immediately controlled himself, and one by one he had slid Senbonzakura into their bodies like they were rag dolls.

"Shinigami-sama…please…don't…" One of the men who have managed to still be able to speak said. "He—"

But before he could finish, Byakuya kicked him aside.

When he had finished with them, he couldn't bear to look at his baby sister. But he turned to see her, and cringed when he saw her out cold. He knew this was because of his reiatsu. It was too much for her. He walked to her side. Removed his haori and wrapped his fragile sister with it.

"Rukia" He whispered, as a pang of guilt shot through his chest. He looked at her intently.

'_Rukia never styled her hair like this' _He thought. He checked the shoulder bearing the birthmark her sister had, but found none.

Shock shot through Byakuya faster than a shark attack. He knew that this was his sister. Then, he felt for the reiatsu. It was similar to Rukia's but has very distinct characteristics. He secretly sighed in relief that this wasn't Rukia.

He looked at the woman again. The black hair, the shape of the eyes and face… The eyes…Rukia had the same grey colored eyes like him. It wasn't amethyst. She looked back down at the girl. She looked a lot like his baby sister. He scooped her up from the ground, even if she just looked like his sister he would still help her. After all, he couldn't bear see someone who looks like his sister be left all alone in the woods, and the fact that she looked like Rukia didn't help his 'I don't care' resolve earlier.

"Taka…" Byakuya looked down at the woman who was in the middle of the realm of consciousness and unconsciousness. "I knew…it." She said before passing out completely.

Byakuya sighed, the woman needed to be somewhere safe. Junrinan was a few shunpo's away. He was sure he could get her into a hotel with arousing too much suspicion as to why Byakuya Kuchiki was carrying an unconscious woman in his arms wrapped in his captain's haori.

In a few seconds, he reached the outskirts of Junrinan. Luckily he immediately found a inn. He felt for reiatsus and found that only a single soul was in the inn. He entered, and walked up to the counter.

"Welcome…" The voice faltered the minute he saw the shinigami robes. "Shinigami-sama…" Byakuya heard the man whisper. When he neared the counter the man spoke again, "Kuchiki-sama…" He said immediately, shock evident in his voice. He bowed when Byakuya reached the counter. "It is an honor to have you here with us Milord"

"You would speak about this to no one" He said immediately, as the manager's eyes traveled to the limp body in his arms. "This is not Rukia, so please removed that disconcerting look on your face"

"Of course, milord. A room for…two?" He asked.

"No, just for her." He said, looking down at the sleeping woman in his arms. "A spacious one" he quickly added.

"Please follow me" Byakuya followed the stump old man in the corridors of the deserted inn. They stopped at the door in the end of the hallway. The manager opened it and let Byakuya in. He laid the woman in the bed and turned to the manager.

"What transpired here tonight are not for you to remember or for you to tell" Byakuya said in a threatening voice. "Do I make myself clear, manager-san?"

The manager gulped and nodded in response.

"Well then, now, contact Hanataro Yamada of the fourth division. Tell him Byakuya Kuchiki needs to see him immediately. Give the address of this inn" He instructed the manager. "But you must remember, not a single soul must hear about this, except Hanataro"

"Of course Milord, though contacting this Hanataro person would re—"

Byakuya reached into is robes and produced a small leather bag from it. He gave it to the manager, and said in a commanding voice "This would cover for a whole month, plus additional for your services. Now go and fetch Hanataro"

The manager's eyes glistened in greed, as he weighed the heavy bag clinking with coins.

"Yes milord." He said, he turned his back from Byakuya and closed the door.

The sixth division captain immediately went to the woman's side, and tried to examine her. She had no wounds and, as far as he knew, no broken bones or anything that seemed fatal. All he had to do now was to decide on what to do with her.

'_I could always ask for Hanataro's help. He could take care of her…But Unohana-taichou…she would surely ask questions…_'

Byakuya racked his brain for other options. He had barely started thinking when a soft hand had made its way on top of his.

* * *

Author's Note: Okei, how was that? I know Byakuya is so OOC, but hey this is fanfiction. Oh well, reviews are love and they keep the writers going. So please tell me what you think. Ja-ne!


End file.
